Santouri, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf, Santouri
by Minoudixenpierre
Summary: Belle, Goddess Santouri of the planet Plenitude populated by the cat-kind , meets Rose Tyler, the goddess Bad Wolf of all universes. But as the universes collide and a shadow threatens, will they settle their differences for the sake of creation?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, relaying information in zero point two seconds…. Information relay complete if the system's functioning in the aligned programme. Can you read the info?"

Her voice crackled over the intercom, and the Doctor let out a small 'mmmm' sound.

"Doctor, have you or have you not received the information?"

"Yeah…. I got it," he said slowly, leaning over, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he read the various similar symbols that raced across the screen at an almost impossible speed.

"And what does it say?" she queried, and the Doctor looked back at the screen linked to the intercom. He smiled slightly as he saw her brush her long, chocolate-shaded hair away from her face, a spanner in one hand and a laser in the other.

"Running diagnostics check."

"Now, are you sure that's the TARDIS, or have you just left Windows Vista open? Remember the trouble we had last time with that? Nearly destroyed half the universe!"

"Never mind that, I never got a refund! Cheeky buggers," he said, before quickly adjusting the screen, and turning to face the intercom. He grinned sheepishly at her.

She rolled her eyes, placing the laser on the floor and putting her hand on her hip.

"You left Windows open, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he admitted with a sigh. "But the system says that there may be a temporal leak…"

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"It means you'll need to go down the tunnel, to the right, and under power reserve cell seven-hundred-and-ninety-two. Then, you'll need to use the laser to make an incision, bleed out around twelve millilitres of influx radiation, and then use the spanner to seal it up." He rattled off, dancing around the console, his hands flicking over the various instruments as he attempted to stabilise his ship.

The TARDIS let out a groan as she continued to rock through the vortex, the ride becoming increasingly bumpy, her passengers clinging on for dear life. Well, at least one of them, anyway.

"Never bloody mind that, is there anything else I should know about?" The voice shot back, sounding slightly irritated.

The Doctor replied cheerily, "No, that's all for now!"

"Great, thanks a lot…" His companion mumbled, and he smiled slightly to himself. At least this companion didn't mind working on the TARDIS…

He closed his eyes briefly, leaning his elbows on the mushroom-shaped console of the TARDIS. He noted how the central column rose and fell in irregular patterns as the influx radiation dug into her systems, and he murmured softly and reassuringly to her.

"Everything's gonna be fine… It'll be gone soon…"

Thirty-two minutes later…

"Doctor? Doctor, you still awake up there? You better be, I'm telling you…"

The Doctor blinked open his eyes, stretching his arms out like a big, lazy, over-sized cat.

"Yeah, course I'm awake," He muttered blearily. He ran his hand through his hair, before wandering round to the monitor and rubbing his eyes with his hands in an attempt to brush away his tiredness.

"Is it okay yet?" She called up, and the Doctor smiled at the screen, settling back onto the Captain's chair.

"You've done a good job, all working down there!" He called impressively, before snapping off his glasses and poking them back into his pocket, kicking his feet up onto the console, and leaning back on the chair comfortably.

"Are you sure nothing else needs doing?" The intercom crackled again, and he sighed.

"Everything else has to be done up here, so I'll do it."

"And just remind me why I had to do this job and you didn't?"

"Well, of course I could've done it, but I wouldn't look half as good as you do when you're doing it."

"Charming!" She called back. "So this is basically for your benefit?"

"Mmmm, yeah, pretty much, but also, you are helping fix the TARDIS."

"Well, seeing as you're her owner, why try fixing things that need fixing rather than replacing the same light bulb I've seen you replace one-hundred-and-twenty-three times in the past week alone?"

The Doctor tilted his head in amazement. "Really? I fixed it that many times?"

"It was never even broken!" His companion said, exasperated. "God, I give up with you! I honestly do. Anyway, I'm done down here, so I'm coming back up, okay?"

"Sure thing!" He called back to the intercom. "So you're coming up here because you're done down there?" He shouted, and he swore that she called him something offensive.

"Yes!"

"Does that mean that I can do you so you're done up here too?" He grinned cheekily, and she threw the spanner, hitting the camera.

"What is your problem?" She squeaked back. "It's bad enough after the whole Torchwood celebration thing, remember?"

"I will have you know, that I thoroughly enjoyed that, and if I remember correctly, so did you. In fact, you had a very good time," He began to breathe heavily, mimicking her voice. "Oh, Doctor, god, you're so good, oh Doctor, harder…"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR! AND IT WAS YOU WHO MADE A MOVE ON ME!" She screeched in defiance, and he laughed.

"Anyway, if I remember correctly, you were the one who was whispering your 'future intentions'." She shot back.

"Yeah, and one has already been fulfilled," He grinned wolfishly at the screen. "I think that will be one we must repeat, it was a very… pleasant experience." The Doctor's voice dropped low as he spoke his second to last word, sending shivers down her spine.

"You know," he said conversationally, "Every time I eat chocolate now, or even look at it, I can't help but think of you. And it tasted wonderful, and when I say it tasted wonderful, I don't mean the chocolate."

"I swear, if I had anything else to hand now, I would so throw them at the camera."

"Thought you were coming back up?"

"I am," She hissed in annoyance. "But with the gravity down here lower, it makes things a bit harder, you know?"

She moved so that she was half bent over, her arms grabbing the cooling pipe to try and stabilise herself.

"Erm, just bend over again, will you?" The Doctor asked, before settling back into chair once more.

His companion's face twisted in confusion. "Why? Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, licking his lips slightly. "I'm just getting a good view, that's all." He whistled appreciatively, and she snapped upright instantly, turning to walk back through the maze of corridors and tunnels.

"Niiiiiccceee!" He laughed down the intercom after her, and he could here her calling back to him.

"You are sooo dead!"

"Okay!"

He reached forwards, resetting the shields and protocols, before programming the co-ordinates for their next destination.

The TARDIS wheezed and groaned, and suddenly everything turned hauntingly beautiful white.


	2. Chapter 2

He moaned softly, trying to lift his head up. His limbs felt heavy, and he had the sudden urge to just turn over and go to sleep, and forget whatever the hell had just happened. He soon gave up his failing attempts, the TARDIS nudging him mentally, and he lifted an arm as he forced his eyes open.

"Light… Too bright… Rhyming… Bad." He murmured, his words refusing to join as a sentence like disgruntled neighbours, or his postman with the bad work ethics back on Earth.

He placed his arm over his eyes, letting lie there, acting as a shield. He closed his eyes, shifting a little on the cold floor to make himself more comfortable, when he heard a familiar voice. A familiar voice that made his eyes snap open in shock and confusion.

"I think 'e just wants to sleep. I'm tellin' ya, I'm sure 'e does it on purpose, this one, you said 'e never sleeps yet when I see 'im that's all 'e ever does!"

"Jackie?!" The Doctor sat bolt upright, startled by all of this. She was in a parallel universe, unless they'd accidentally crossed time-lines, in which case he could not under any circumstances meet himself, and then there'd be another case of a black hole a lot bigger than Belgium…

His vision blurred slightly, and a hand forced him gently by the shoulder to lie back down.

An all-too familiar face appeared in front of his, smiling softly.

"Welcome back, brother. I'm going to admit it - you gave us quite a scare. We at least thought that you wouldn't be in the vortex quite so early, especially when you have a leak. By the way, my name's John, now." He grinned at him. "Brilliant, isn't it? Oh, but the leak's fixed now, isn't it?"

The Doctor simply stared at his half-human self. "Erm, hi, John, Jackie, Pete and…"

He swallowed the lump that had settled in his throat.

"…Rose. Blimey, I really didn't expect you lot to be here. Or I'm just hallucinating, and I think that would make a lot more sense -"

"We used the cannon and the hoppers," Rose interjected suddenly. "We thought that it might work a bit better, and would allow us to focus sharper on coordinates?"

The Doctor nodded, dumbfounded. His eyes snapped open again, trying to push past the four people who had crowded down beside him.

"Oh crap, first that and now this… Thank god for lower gravity…" He rambled quickly, but Pete pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't mister, you always put yourself second, you need to care for yourself as well, you know."

"Yeah, Doctor," Rose said softly, brushing a finger against his cheek. "Just relax, everything will be fine. It was just a knock, something that we didn't quite plan for…"

"No, Belle… She'll be unconscious…"

"Belle?" Jackie echoed, and the Doctor nodded.

"Travels with me…"

"She's your companion then?" John asked, smiling.

"Yeah…Kind of," He replied, smiling.

"So that's a no, then!" John laughed, before placing his fingers at his Time Lord self's temples.

"Rest, Doctor."

"No…"

"We'll find her, Doctor. Now rest."

"Don't wanna rest…"

"Rest, that's not a question Doctor, it's an order." That was Pete's voice, instructing him, as the Doctor felt darkness seep into his mind.

"No fair… That's cheating… Cybermen armed with Vista, gonna takeover the world…" The Doctor moaned, as his eyes grew heavy and shut softly, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, guess we better find her then." Pete said, and John nodded in agreement.

"But this place's massive!" Jackie complained. "We'll never find 'er! We don't even know what she looks like!"

"Ah, but the backlog says that the most recent repair was an influx radiation leak, which means it's power reserve cell seven-hundred-ninety-two. Also, the Doctor mentioned lower gravity, which means it's in the basement of the TARDIS. Should take us about three minutes, I guess." John grinned, a smile stretched across his face.

"Basement? This place has a basement?" Jackie asked in amazement, and John rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's maintenance really, but it's bottom floor, so he calls it the basement."

"Wow." Jackie said in awe, and John was struggling not to laugh at her simple mindedness.

The TARDIS let out a soft hum of comfort as the Doctor slept, and a door somewhere on the far side of the console room opened slightly. Pete immediately and protectively stepped in front of Jackie, as a figure reached through, clutching something in it's hand.

"Damn! Forgot about the higher gravity." The figure grasped tightly to the railings, pressing it's head to the cold metallic surface.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Rose muttered, jealousy coursing through her as the TARDIS nudged the figure slightly, softly humming to her.

"You've… Got… To… Be… Joking…" The figure breathed, stretching out to grasp the console panel. John leaped forwards immediately, and in the light of the crystalline column, he could see clearly the 'Belle' that the Doctor had spoken of. Her eyes were half closed, and she was clutching a spanner as she typed deftly on the keyboard that was the latest addition to the console.

"Belle?" John asked softly, but she simply ignored him, or she genuinely couldn't hear him. He stepped forwards, making sure that she knew he was there. The last thing he wanted was to step unaware near her, in case she panicked or feared attack.

"What's she doin'?" Jackie asked, confused. "An' why she still awake when he went sleep?"

"Probably tryin' to kill us all." Rose muttered darkly, and John simply shot Rose a look that translated as 'What exactly is your problem?'

"Got to… Have to… I have to…" The girl was gasping now, her eyes almost closed.

John pulled her softly away from the console. "My name's John," he said slowly. "And you are?"

"Belle?" She asked, confusion evident in her voice, her head nodding slightly. "Definitely Belle. Nothing else…"

She began to sway, and she tilted her head in confusion, her eyes widening as she looked at Jackie and Pete.

"But you're… Parallel Universe. Twin, Jackie, Pete…" Her eyes widened impossibly more. "That's impossible!"

"Yeah. He told you then?" John asked, stepping forwards, gently placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

She shook her head, then stopping suddenly as she let out a soft moan of pain.

"No… Know more than I should… Burning, everything's burning…"

She gasped again, her eyes screwed shut, as John softly touched her face. He withdrew his hand almost immediately, as if he'd put it into the flames of a fire.

"You're not joking, either." He said, his brows furrowed as he examined her closely. "Are you ill? Have you been ill?"

Belle didn't reply, but John pressed on.

"You need to tell me, Belle. There is no way this is normal, not for a human. You're burning, burning up, if that was a Time Lord, they'd be regenerating… Belle, say something, you need help!"


	4. Chapter 4

He practically yelled the last few words, and he watched with satisfaction as she straightened up to her full height.

"So… Much… Stronger… Than before… Something… New… Alike… Yet not…"

John beckoned Pete over, whispering to him.

"What's goin' on, then?" Pete asked, and John shrugged in reply.

"No idea. But, if this was human…" He paused dramatically. "She'd be dead."

Pete withdrew slightly. "You telling' me she's an alien?"

"No! No no no no no!" John shouted, placing an arm around Pete's shoulders and guiding him slightly backwards.

"Not alien, she's human, but there's something else… She said there's something new here. 'Alike, yet not'."

He sighed in frustration. "What does it mean? Of all the times for riddles!" John exclaimed in frustration, and Jackie begin to speak quietly.

"Well, maybe she meant…"

"What? Meant what?" John jumped immediately at her, eager for her to speak at the hope of finding out this riddle.

"Well, y'know how she said 'twin, Jackie, Pete'?"

"Yeah?" Pete and John chorused, their attention fully on Jackie's words.

"Well, she didn't mention Rose. Why?"

John nodded thoughtfully. "Good question. Why didn't she?"

"Well, she's not doing that bad now! I swear, if the psycho even touches me, I will kill her!" Rose yelled across the console room, and Jackie let out a small whimper.

"Is she safe? John, is my baby gonna be safe?" She said fearfully, and Pete wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her close.

"Course she's gonna be safe, she's got us an 'im, 'asn't she? Our Rose is a fighter!"

Jackie turned her head into Pete's shoulder, not daring to look at the scene unfolding before them.

"Belle, step back."

A warning tone had entered John's voice, and she paused for a moment.

"Don't do anything, or you'll give me no choice." He threatened, and he stepped forwards as she turned to face him. His anger quickly subdued, shock and confusion taking its place.

"But how… How… You healed yourself! That's not even possible!" He gasped, before looking at her once more.

"What are you? WHAT ARE YOU?"


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: I decided I'd do a few chapters today, as I might not be back for a few days :'( Stupid GCSE drama performances and script writing... Also, those who don't understand why this is a Ten/Rose story, it happens later in the story... Anyway, here goes!**

* * *

Pete ordered, and John felt pity stir inside of himself as tears formed in Belle's eyes.

"I am…" She started, before faltering. "I would rather not," she said, bowing her head. "If you wish to know, then ask Kish. Please, but not me. I don't understand it myself." Belle admitted.

"Kish?" Rose asked, looking at Belle as if she were crazy. "Who the hell has a name-"

"The Doctor?" John said quickly, and Rose shut up promptly. "He told you his surname."

Belle seemed to consider this statement. "We… Thought it best that the first went unregarded, and that the latter would be shortened to a much more capable ability. However, that is not the task to hand."

"What's the task?" John asked, fearing her answer. He was taken aback when she delicately placed a small, orange flower in his hands.

"An Omicha, for your courage. You are strong hearted and defend others even when you fear for yourself."

John simply stared at the flower in his hand, and moved his free hand to ruffle his hair.

"Erm… Thanks, I guess." He stuttered, unsure of the significance of the handing of the flowers in bloom.

Belle walked towards Jackie and Pete, pausing a short distance from where they stood. She simply knelt and placed another of the flowers before each one of them.

"A Feronera for your dreams and thankfullness-" A flower, much like a large, purple daisy was set down on the grating before Jackie.

"And Lilkenai for prosperity and great things to come.." A yellow, star-shaped bloom with five pointed green leaves beneath each petal was set before Pete, who stared at her in amazement.

"Jeez, enough with the mad Ophelia act already!" Rose snapped angrily, drawing Belle's attention. She turned suddenly, and walked slowly towards her.

"Leave her alone!" Jackie cried out, but John shushed her quickly.

"This is going to be interesting…" He murmured quietly so that only himself, Jackie and Pete could hear. "She didn't mention Rose, and leaves her till last to get a pretty little flower."

"Lay one finger on me, and I swear, I'm gonna do some serious damage to you. Three years I worked at Torchwood, three years!" Rose's voice sounded across the console room, and John, Pete and Jackie could clearly see Rose backed up against a coral strut, legs set apart in a stance prepared for the use of her Torchwood training. As if sensing her unease and distrust, she paused before reaching her, like she had with Pete and Jackie, but stood close all the same.

"And for you, I bring the gift of Copiosus, from my spirit world to yours in peace." She offered a delicate, heart-shaped flower, with soft, curling pink petals that seemed to shimmer in the light of the TARDIS.

Rose took the flower, speechless, marvelling at its beauty. She coughed slightly, before looking back at Belle.

"Thanks, this flower's so beautiful! I've never seen anything like this before, but I couldn't help notice you said your spirit world?"

"I am as human as you are. I would have brought you Nocens Lupus, but they withered and died when you brought life to all universes of all times."

"What did you just say?" Rose asked, startled and shocked by her knowledge of her. She narrowed her eyes suddenly.

"Has the Doctor been talking about me?"

Belle simply laughed softly, shaking her head.

"No, but we are alike in many ways, but yet we are not."

She sighed gently, and just for the smallest of moments, a mesmerizing swirl of ocean blues and fiery reds drifted across her brassy eyes like storm clouds.

"I can only hope that we are alike enough to banish the shadows that will soon threaten not just this universe, but all of them, Bad Wolf."

She swiftly brushed a finger underneath Rose's right eye and down her cheek, before whispering quietly.

"Santouri blesses you." And without a second glance back, Belle rushed from the room.

"What was that about, Rose? Why are you two suddenly friends?" John asked gently, walking towards her and wrapping his arms protectively around her body. She buried her head in his shoulder, before looking up at him with eyes open wide and serious.

"Because Santouri has just blessed the Bad Wolf."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay, it's been chaos here! The computer went down, and all I had was my ipod touch :'( However, here's two long(ish) chapters to make up :) Forgive me?

And I noticed I haven't added disclaimers, so here's a one for all the chapters so far... And Happy Valentines for yesterday! You know I love you all really. And extra hugs and kudos for those who reviewed :)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Doctor Who, but I wish I did. I don't even own David Tennant. But I do own Belle (Ha! One thing in my story is NOT owned by Russell T. Davies but by me!). However, I do own a lot of posters, figures and other Doctor Who(ish) things... and maybe one day David? *hugs*

* * *

"What?" He asked, stepping back slightly at her words, and Rose shrugged weakly.

"She knew that I am… Was… The Bad Wolf." She finished lamely, and John held her head still, his face close, examining her eyes.

"And you don't feel ill or anything? Headache, dizziness, sick…?"

Rose batted his hands away in frustration. "No! Just because she mentioned that I'm the Bad Wolf doesn't mean I can't look after myself!" She snapped angrily, and she pushed off the comforting of Jackie's embrace, stalking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" John shouted, before adding on "Be careful!"

"Why do I always have to tell you where I'm going or what I'm doing? For your information, I don't need to be careful, as I'm inside the TARDIS, and for seconds, I'm going to talk with Santouri." She turned and faced him pointedly, a glare across her pretty features.

John gulped at the look that Rose was fixing him with across the console room. Ah. The Tyler death look, the expression that usually warned an approaching famous Tyler slap.

"Santouri?! It's Belle, Rose!" He sighed. _Surely_ she couldn't believe she was called Santouri? After all, he was fairly sure from the Doctor's memories that Santouri was a name from the planet Plenitude…

"No it's not!" She said, marching from the room. Rose paused at the door, and John simply stared at her, his mouth gaping open in horrified fascination. He swore that in that moment, her eyes weren't their usual shade of brown…

"Just as I, Rose Tyler, am the Bad Wolf, she, Belle, is Santouri."

And with that, Rose flounced out the room, leaving a shocked John, Pete and Jackie standing there in silence.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. "_Bad Wolf_?"

* * *

Belle raced down the winding corridors, her hands frantically pushing at every door that came within her reach. She could feel it pushing at the edge of her mind, burning, hauntingly beautiful golden flames consuming her…

She gasped, and pushed at a heavy, wooden door that came into view, a deep mahogany. It gave way, opening just enough to allow her own slim body slip through, before heaving shut, leaning against it with heavy pants. She slumped awkwardly down against the door, taking in the sparseness of the room. A wooden bed similar to the door sat in a corner of the room, a matching chair across the way set next to a chest of drawers. A plain wardrobe settled in another corner, the walls not quite white, but still somehow… _Unsettling? Unnerving? _

Belle shivered involuntarily at the sudden occurrence. The room seemed too gothic, to match her predicament too well… Was this some kind of warning from the TARDIS?

The TARDIS let out a soft hum in consolation and comfort to her, and she allowed the sentient to soothe and calm her. Now that she was alone, in a room empty of other life, a room empty of all scents but that of old wood and dusty, aged books, all she could smell was… _Blood._

Belle swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in her throat. This couldn't be good. Shaking, she held up her arm, hardly daring to look at the sleeve of her white, fake leather jacket. She didn't need to look to know what was there, what stained it's perfection. _Damn._

A loud bang startled her, jumping her away from the panic that was beginning to overwhelm her. Had they found out? Did they already know? After all, Rose had seemed to wary of her, perhaps they had come to kill her…?

She shook her head to herself. _No. They can't possibly know_. The Doctor was asleep, resting from the impact and space and dimensional disturbance, and unless they had phoned either Torchwood, UNIT or Sarah-Jane, there was no way they could know. True, Rose now knew about the Santouri thing, but no in enough depth for it to be of any threat. _Not that being_ _Santouri will ever be of any threat_, she reasoned with herself.

"Belle? Santouri? Are you in there?"

Belle let out a shaky sigh of relief. It wasn't until she breathed out that she realised she had been holding a breath in, but a least it was just Rose. Not of any threat, unless she let out the whole Bad-Wolf-routine again.

"Yeah." She replied a few minutes later.

_Pause._

"You okay in there?"

_Pause._

"Course. Why wouldn't I be?"

_Pause._

"I dunno, you just kinda… Rushed out, like you were panicking?"

_Pause._

"Maybe… Maybe I was. Maybe I still am…" Her voice wavered slightly, and Belle cursed herself for admitting how scared she was. _Damn. _Hadn't she learnt by now that admitting you were scared led to a whole bunch of other questions?

"Why?" Rose's voice replied immediately. Belle opened her lips to reply, before closing them again helplessly. She really couldn't say the truth, she just couldn't… Could she?

"Belle, why are you panicking?" Rose asked again.

"Belle, I know we've just met and everything, but… You can trust me, Belle. I know what it's like, living with that kind of power… I promise I won't tell anyone, yeah?"

Belle let out a bitter laugh.

"You know what it's like? No, you don't, Rose." She replied, surprising herself with the harshness that laced her voice.

"Perhaps the Bad Wolf and Santouri, yes, but this? God, you have no idea. It's like I'm a reject from Twilight, for God's sake!" She hit the door, frustrated.

"Belle? Are you okay?"

A few minutes later, a broken reply came though the door.

"Yeah. It's just…" she sighed dejectedly. "You'd have to ask the Doctor."

Gasping suddenly as pain shot through her, she arched her back. Looking back at the blood staining her jacket sleeve, she brought it close to her lips like a woman possessed, her tongue darting out to taste it. It was just as she'd suspected and expected, yet so much more. It was definitely the Doctor's, the Time Lord blood that had dripped off the edge of the console and she'd brushed past to be the ever so kind Santouri, giving out flowers like some stupid dumb servant girl. But now it had changed, now she'd finally given in to the heritage which she had doubted.

She knew the Doctor had considered it, even written a few medical notes on her 'condition', but he'd said so, promised even, that there wasn't enough of it in her for her to become that…

Unless for once, he'd been wrong. Terribly wrong.

But now she didn't care. His blood, so bright and almost _calling to her_, staining her jacket sleeve… She closed her eyes as she sucked hungrily at it, a long and sudden instinct awakening within her. It was so sweet, yet so bitter, but all the same, so, so delicious. She shivered at the thought. How many nights had she lain awake within his arms, kissed him so softly, trailed her lips across his, brushing lightly against the double pulse of his hearts…

_No. This isn't me. I can't. _But it was. The desire, want, need.. Was it hers or someone else's? The line and boundaries somehow blurred, beyond distinction…

"Rose, get out. Now. Whatever you and John, Pete and Jackie are doing, drop it and get out. Go back to your world. Take the Doctor, god take him with you, but please, just get out, before anyone gets hurt!" Desperation broke through her voice, and Rose could sense the despair.

"Why? Belle, tell me…"

"Just get out!" She screamed, and the TARDIS murmured to Rose softly, telling her to just leave it.

"Night, Belle. Talk to you in the morning?" And she couldn't help but shiver at the darkness in Belle's reply.

"If there is anything left of the darkness that's awakening."


	7. Chapter 7

For all those who review this story after this publishing of this chapter, extra hugs and love from the Doctor to you! Plus, if you also leave your name, you can be a nice Torchwood agent... (seriously, i need characters! i don't care if Tosh, Owen and Ianto are dead, for this, I'm bringing them back as well! *goes and raids the Torchwood gadget section").

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Doctor Who (Damn). However, I am gonna play with them for a while. Promise. You can have them back afterwards, all shiny and new again. But seeing as you didn't want Owen, Tosh and Ianto, I am keeping them *hugs tight* And maybe I'll give back David at a later date. *Hugs tenth Doctor close, pets him on the head* Love my Bambi Doctor ^_^

* * *

"You okay?"

Rose started at John's voice, rolling over to face him. His warm brown eyes implored hers, and she smiled softly at him.

"Yeah. Why?"

He shrugged slightly, brushing a loose strand of dark blonde hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Well, you haven't slept, and I couldn't help but hear you shouting through a door earlier."

"Yeah." She murmured, burying her head in his shoulder. "It's just…"

"What, sweetheart?" John asked, concern evident in his voice as he softly stroked her hair, and Rose couldn't help but smile at his affection. Bless, it was a habit he'd picked up not long after coming to terms with his humanity, and she found it rather endearing. When she'd first questioned him about it, he'd kept repeating "What?" until she explained, and even then he hadn't even realised what he'd been doing. That had been one of the first 'Bambi' incidents.

"What? C'mon, you know you can tell me…"

"I dunno…"

"Please? Pretty pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

Rose pulled back from his embrace to see him giving her the Bambi-eye look. Come to think of it, he was like Bambi in every single way - large, brown innocent eyes, long, gangly yet elegant limbs, cute, and when he got into trouble or an awkward situation, the whole deer-in-the-headlights thing…

"…Mind you, when I say a cherry on top, of course I mean an actual cherry, not one of those horrible glace ones - not that there's anything wrong with glace cherries, but do you have any idea just how much sugar there is in those things? And I'm not even going to start on the list of preservatives…" He rambled on, oblivious to fact that he'd have been better off talking to a brick wall.

"Huh?" Rose asked, and John simply rolled his eyes.

"If you didn't want to listen, then just say so!"

"Mmmm, shut up." She laughed, kissing him softly.

"So, about before?" He queried, and Rose giggled lightly.

"No getting away from it with you, is there?" She teased, and John shook his head in pretence seriousness.

"No way Jose!" As soon as the words had left his mouth, he went cross-eyed, trying to look at his mouth, and Rose suppressed the urge to laugh. He looked at her in disgust and offence, before asking her seriously "Did I really just say that?"

"Yeah!" She snorted, unable to contain her laughter anymore.

"Now, seriously, if I ever say that again, then slap me. Seriously, slap me. I never ever ever want to say that again!" He waved his hand in front of his face, before adding on "With emphasis on the never ever ever."

She rolled her eyes. "Didn't figure."

Rose looked at him a few moments later, all traces of joking around and happiness gone.

"John, it's just that before… Before, Belle told me to get everyone out of the TARDIS."

"Why?" He asked, cupping a cheek softly with his left hand in comfort. She shrugged softly.

"I dunno. All she said was to get everyone out so she couldn't hurt anyone, and then she just… Lost it."

John's eyes widened significantly. "Lost it? Hurt anyone?" He grasped her gently by the shoulders.

"Rose, is there anything else she said? Anything? Anything at all that could help?" He shook her slightly. "Tell me!"

"No!" She said loudly, and he relaxed his grip on her.

"Sorry," he murmured, "It's just that… I can't help but feel we might be at risk."

Rose shuddered at his words. "How can we be at risk? John? Unless…"

"The darkness awakening…" John trailed off, and suddenly, a scream ripped through the air.

John bolted upright from the bed, grasping a torch and grabbing Rose's hand. "C'mon!"

* * *

They raced down the corridor, hand in hand, as they searched for the victim of that scream. John shivered as the sound replayed in his mind, it seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't quite place it…

Rose couldn't help but notice that a look of panic and fear had settled across her partner's face, and that his grip on her hand had tightened significantly. They both nearly fell over each other as a door in the corridor opened suddenly, and Rose quickly placed a hand over John's mouth as it opened to scream. A muffled cry escaped his lips as both him and Rose were greeted with the sight of Pete in his pyjamas, and in John's mind a much more scary-looking Jackie in pyjamas and face mask.

"Next time, warn us?" Rose said, smiling sweetly as she slowly brought her hand away from John's mouth, who simply stared at Jackie as if she was a darker nightmare than the Daleks and Davros himself.

"Never mind that, who's screaming at this time of night, or rather, morning?" Jackie retorted, before glaring at John. "What you looking at?"

"No idea," He muttered under his breath, ignoring the sharp poke in the ribs that Rose kindly gave him. "Anyway? Screaming? I think that may be my Time Lord counterpart…"

He took off down the corridor, Rose setting off after him, followed by a confused Pete and a disgruntled Jackie.

"Charming," She called after them, "Whenever he wants to scream, he doesn't even have the decency to do it in daylight hours!"

* * *

A few minutes later after chasing corridors and back-pedalling, John paused outside a door.

"Finally here?" Rose panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah. Couldn't help but notice, you know I have a human body? I think his respiratory bypass system may have somehow been incorporated."

"Never mind that, the screaming?" Rose shot back, and John nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Everyone ready?" He turned, yelping slightly as he was faced with a frying-pan-wielding-Jackie Tyler.

"For the attacker, not for you, you plum!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"You know what? I actually feel sorry for the culprit." John replied, before letting out anther whimper and holding his hands up in surrender as Jackie lifted the pan slightly in his direction.

"Thought as much." Jackie muttered.

"Anyway, here goes!" John pushed open the door, only to see a figure crouched over the Doctor, holding his head back slightly, throat bare and exposed.

"Stop!" John cried out, and the figure turned it's head to face him. The Doctor raised his head weakly, his eyes barely focusing.

"J-J-John?" He whimpered, before lolling backwards onto the bed, unmoving.

Jackie stepped into the room, wielding the pan viciously as John flicked the beam of torchlight onto the attacker. The light contrasted to the attacker's wide, black pupils, no colour evident, nothing human about it's stance. John ventured closer, before stepping backwards as the sight before him set out fully.

The Doctor lay splayed out on the bed, the white sheets surrounding him stained red with his own blood. His eyes were wide open in shock, and John felt sick both mentally and physically at the wounds that the Doctor had sustained. Blood poured relentlessly from a significant tear down the side of his neck, and John simply stared at the creature sat above him.

"What are you?" He asked in horror.

"D-D-Doctor?" A fragile yet distant voice came from the creature, and he rested the ray of light on the creature.

"John? Rose? Oh god, Doctor?" She whimpered, crawling back and sliding off the bed, dragging herself into the nearest corner of the room, her knees drawn up to her chest.

"What have I done? What have I done? Oh god, Doctor, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Help me, please, please help me…" She trailed off, whimpering to herself.

"What the hell is she? I don't care what you say, she's no human, look at her! She's a monster! How long before she kills one of us?!" Jackie said, and John couldn't help but agree, as he watched the Doctor's blood trickle from her lips.

"Rose, go set the co-ordinates. There's only one person who'll know how to deal with this. We're going to Torchwood."

Despite John's horror towards Belle, her cries of despair cut through to his heart.

"Help me, please!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Firstly, a CERTAIN electricity maintenance service messed up the whole areas electric, so no computer or lights or heating :( Also, I had three essays and an exam to do, plus a piece of artwork which I still haven't done yet, so I think I was lucky to get on this tonight.

Apologies for the inconvienence, but I WILL update tomorrow. Plus, I've got a definite plot for this story now! And I'm pretty surprised at how it turned out, too :) I think I just wrote the ten final chapters, however, I still need to write the chapters between here and then.

DISCLAIMER: No, not even having no electric allowed me to own Doctor Who. Pah. Don't want to own you anyway, I only want tenth Doctor *hugs him tightly*. Ten lives forever n the world of fanfic! Whoopwhoop!

* * *

"Rose, set the co-ordinates. Now!" John ordered, before darting forward, arms outstretched as he seized Belle. He could feel her shaking, could hear her whimpers as she struggled half-heartedly within his grip.

"TARDIS, come on girl, give me what I need." He pleaded with the TARDIS, and he got the impression of the sentient shaking her head firmly.

"Please? For her sake?"

The TARDIS shuddered slightly, before sighing and providing the requested item that she objected to so strongly.

"Pete, could you help? I'll understand if you don't, but it might be easier…"

"Course I will, if it means everyone's gonna be safe."

Pete strode over, Belle flinching in John's arms.

"I never meant to, but please, don't, it's like before…" She sobbed, tears pouring down her cheeks. The TARDIS lurched suddenly, a gentle wheeze echoing throughout the corridors.

"Pass me the sedative." John instructed, and Pete held her head down firmly, exposing her throat. She began to fight back almost immediately, lashing out, going limp and then surging with strength.

"_Do it_, John. We have no choice." Pete said coldly, as he saw doubt flicker across his warm brown eyes.

"Of course, you're right, have to do it, have to do it." He whispered more to himself than to Pete, before taking the safety cap off the needle, poising it at her throat. Her eyes snapped open, staring at him, and as he felt a rush of sympathy course through his body for her, he pushed it in, injecting her with the sedative.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, as her eyes began to drift shut, but her voice was full of terror and fear.

"Thought you were different," she choked, " But you're not. You're like _them_, oh god, _you're one of them_…" She whispered, before slumping unconscious in John's arms.

"Come on," He said suddenly, "We need to stop the Doctor from bleeding, and prepare them for Torchwood."

He cuffed the unconscious girl's hands behind her back, before setting to the task at hand - healing the Doctor.

* * *

"Jack! Jack!" A voice cut through the air frantically, and the man dressed in navy trousers, a blue shirt with rolled up sleeves and dark brown braces who had been pacing up and down all day, his thoughts restless and disturbed, jerked his head upwards, as if waking from a trance.

Sighing wearily, he climbed up the ladder from his quarters into the Hub, looking at Gwen questioningly.

"What d'you want?" He sighed, and Gwen began to speak.

"There's a significant energy spike, and a trace of energy which we think-"

She turned suddenly, meeting him face to face, and she coughed in surprise and shock, stumbling backwards slightly.

"My god, Jack, you look awful!" She took in his pale face, haunted eyes and slimmer body. She narrowed her eyes. "How bad was the scene really, Jack? You never said how many, all you said was that it was bad."

"Everyone, Gwen." Tears began to prick the corners of the Captain's eyes, and Gwen was both startled and concerned at her friend's openness and willing to speak the truth.

"Everyone, we lost _everyone_. Help was too late, and they were screaming, and everywhere, _just everywhere_-"

His words broke off into sobs of grief, and Gwen simply stepped forwards, embracing him tight. She felt Jack wrap his arms around her in reassurance, and she whispered in his ear softly.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Jack. You've got us, and we'll always be here, no matter what."

Jack sniffled slightly, before pulling back. His eyes were red, and he smiled at her in thanks. "Even the captain needs a hug every so often." He laughed gently, his voice wavering slightly.

"Oh, I think every-"

"Jack! Gwen! It's here! It's _him_!" Tosh cried out, racing in. She glanced at Jack, who had tilted his head in confusion, before glaring at Gwen.

"You were meant to tell him!" She said, a slight anger in her tone.

"We were kinda discussing a _very important _issue," Jack started, knowing that this conversation was beginning to descend into an argument.

"Anyway, now you're here, surely you can explain?"

Tosh beamed at him, her voice full of excitement. "The TARDIS is here! Which must mean-"

"The Doctor!" Jack shouted happily, leaping over the steps towards the exit, where he rapidly had to stop himself to prevent himself from getting a face full of TARDIS.

"Doesn't usually park here," he muttered quietly to himself, "But then again, he always acts as if he owns the place…"

Pausing by the door, anticipation and excitement surely killing him slowly, when the doors of the TARDIS flew open, a familiar figure stood, holding an even more familiar figure to his chest.

"Doctor?!" Jack cried out, seizing his motionless body from his twin's arms. He peered at the body in his arms, and knowing that he was unconscious from the bloodied wound on his neck, he turned to the twin.

"What monster did this?" He snarled protectively, watching as Rose, Jackie and a man he knew to be Rose's father stepped out. The twin simply said, "Name's John," before disappearing back inside the TARDIS, only to return a few minutes later with another body in his arms.

This one, however, Jack noticed, had it's hands cuffed and her mouth was dripping with blood, which was undoubtedly the Doctor's.

Gasping, he peered closely at the figure lying in the twin's - John's arms, recoiling slightly as he recognized the vulnerable, innocent figure.

"This-" John said coldly, "Is the monster that did it."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: sorry! essays still to do, artwork still to finish......

But i promised a chapter, so here it is!

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own it.

* * *

"She's… She's the monster?!" Jack spluttered incredulously, and John simply nodded, a grim look upon his face, as Rose, Jackie and the man who Jack presumed to be Rose's dead father stood behind him, reminding Jack of his own Torchwood team.

"But… Belle wouldn't do that, I mean, c'mon… Sure, she happens to be covered inexplicably in the Doctor's blood, especially around her mouth, but really? I mean, them two are all over each other, but she ju…"

Jack sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Alright, I'm gonna believe you, but as soon as she and the Doctor wake up, we're talking this over, okay? And I want you to tell me what you saw, as well." He looked at the John, Rose, Jackie and the man in turn, nodding. "'Kay? Gotta do this properly, everyone's gotta be questioned, but that's after we check the Doctor's alright."

John sighed, clearly irritated. "Oh, and since you didn't ask, this is Pete, Rose's dad. Okay, yes, sure, whatever you say, Captain, but can we please put this-" He dipped his head to signify that he was speaking of the unconscious female in his arms, "Somewhere safe and secure? I don't exactly want her to wake up in my arms, if you get my drift." Hs snapped.

"Sure, sure," Jack said breezily, turning with the Doctor in his arms, before yelling, "Owen! Get the Med Bay ready! Gwen! Tosh! I want you on hand and ready to treat an unconscious Time Lord immediately!" the Captain barked the orders, before striding through the Hub and down a tunnel, walking several yards and pushing the a white wooden door open, the strong smell of disinfectant whisping out, tendrils of it stabbing mercilessly at Rose's nostrils.

Laying the unconscious Doctor on a bed of white, clean linen, Jack motioned to Owen to start treating the Time Lord. Owen immediately set to work, removing the Doctor's coat with Tosh's assistance, and moving to retrieve a strong painkiller that was probably only exclusive to Torchwood. Picking up a small phial of emerald green liquid, he turned to Jack.

"Anything we shouldn't give him?" He queried, and Jack nodded in understanding.

"Aspirin, it'll kill him. And anything containing salicylic acid, for that matter." Jack replied.

"He'll be okay, Jack," Tosh said softly, reassuring the Captain as he watched on in concern. "He's just unconscious, all he needs to do is get some rest, and have something to eat and drink as soon as he wakes up."

John jumped immediately as Tosh's words, before prodding Jack, reminding Jack far too much of his Time Lord counterpart.

"Well, now we know he's going to live, can we please go and put this one in a very very very safe and secure cell?" He huffed, shifting slightly at the deadweight in his arms, before pausing thoughtfully.

"No, scratch that, it really doesn't matter if it's safe. As long as it's secure, that fine!" John corrected himself, and it was in that moment that Jack realised that as much as the human might look like the Doctor and act like the Doctor, he was certainly nothing like the Doctor in terms of health.

"Gwen, with me. Give us the most secure and available cell."

"Sure thing, Harkness," Gwen said respectfully, before stepping forwards, beginning to walk down towards the cells.

"This way, erm…" She blushed gently, realising that in the heat of the moment, she'd forgotten to ask his name.

"John." Jack offered, and Gwen nodded.

"This way, John."

John followed, Rose, Jackie and Pete staying to comfort the Doctor in case he woke up.

Jack brought up the rear, before turning to John.

"I'm guessing that's Rose's dad, then? Alternate universe, and all that?" He asked, and John shot him a guarded look.

"Yeah. Name's Pete. Now if we could get the maniac away, then maybe I may… Oblige to your questions."

The rest of the short journey was walked in stony silence, before Gwen paused at an empty cell.

"All, metal, just put her in and she should be fine." She said calmly, and much to Jack's disdain, John simply stepped into the cell, dropped Belle onto the floor, before stepping back out.

"There's no need for that." Jack scolded, fixing him with a glare, but he stared back, not flinching once under the Captain's cold gaze.

"And so what if there wasn't?" John shot back, and Jack simply shook his head in disbelief at the human stood before him. No wonder the Doctor called humans stupid apes!

Gwen looked worriedly between the pair, before swiping her card down the panel by the door and closing the sheet of metal firmly.

"All done." She whispered quietly, and John simply let out a 'hmph' sound, before stalking back towards the Med Bay.

"No wonder Torchwood messed up Canary Wharf," He spat, "They've gone soft. Won't be long before this planet's overrun with the likes of her!"

Jack hurried after him, casting a glance over his shoulder at the cell where Belle now resided. He sighed sadly. Even if she could recover from whatever had happened, there was a real chance that she would be left out cold by the people she once called friends.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: OMD, I am sooo sorry for not updating for over a week! Please forgives? I unfortunately have been revising for my triple science GCSE exams that are tomorrow morning :( , so have not had much time.

Hurrah! Now that I have got over the awkward beginning of the story, I can get into the angsty hurt stuff more... Yes, I tend to write those chapters better. Also, I have just written a one-shot fanfic about the tenth Doctor's regeneration after the bunnies attacked me when I watched the End Of Time, but will continue/expand it if anyone asks me to :)

Anyway, here goes! BIG BambiDoctor hugs for all of you who have been checking for updates and banana cupcakes for you!

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who... However, I do own a whole collection of action figures, TARDISes, posters, and a lovely poster of the tenth Doctor on Gallifrey signed by the one and only mr David Tennant! So yeah, I'm pretty happy...

* * *

"Urgh… Whasimadoihernwhydoeithur… Ouch!"

Gasping in pain, she attempted to shake her long brown hair from mobbing her face, tendrils of blood-soaked hair clinging relentlessly to her. As she moved her hand, she swore violently.

"Oh, you've got to be bloody joking!" She groaned, rattling her arms against her back.

_Damn. Handcuffs._

Standing somewhat difficultly, she turned around, inspecting her room. A bare, cold metal cell, the only light that of a single neon strip in the ceiling, and even that provided no light at the moment.

_No light?_

Yawning widely, she peered up as close as she could, before realisation dawned on her.

_Night-cycle._

Curiously, she thought of what this meant. After a few moments of idle thinking to pass the time, she came to the conclusion that as the light was on night-cycle, that either she'd been put in here only a few hours earlier, or that this was in fact the evening after they had arrived. That would make the most sense, she reasoned with herself, as John had given her quite a strong sedative, plus the emotional stress had taken most of her strength.

Sighing to herself, she slumped back down to the ground, the cold greeting her and chilling her body as an icy grip took hold of her head in the silence.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap… Tap-tap-tap-tap… Tap-tap-tap-tap…_

Hissing as pain lanced through her mind, memories of raging fires of long ago, the burning and twisting of time itself, the running as the schism loomed over her, and the screaming, all the screaming, as everyone of them burned, dying over and over the most horrible death, all but one, but two, the only survivors…

_Rage. Fire. Time. Schism. Loom. Screams. Burnt. Death. Two lonely survivors._

"No! No! I can't! I'm not her, not her! Have to be, have to be…" She cried out, her words breaking off as she sobbed against the floor.

Twisting her arm and wrenching her right wrist free from the handcuffs, she flung the offending item to the other side of the room, pressing herself against the icy floor, curling up on herself as she felt the memories and emotions she'd ran so far from, tried so hard to forget…

She pulled at her hair, before burying her head in her hands, her face contorted in agony.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap… Tap-tap-tap-tap… Tap-tap-tap-tap…_

"Please! No more, no more!" She screamed into the air, desperation lacing her voice.

"No more… No more… Please…"

* * *

With a sigh, Jack slumped down into the chair beside the unconscious Time Lord, running his hands over his weary face. All he wanted to do was sleep, the events of the day catching up with him all of a sudden. Questioning John, Jackie, Rose and Pete in turn had proved fruitless, the only information being that the Doctor screamed, and when he had been found Belle had been crouched over him, soaked in the Time Lord's blood.

He'd given Tosh the go ahead to test Belle for any signs if infection or possession, even alien contact (barring Time Lord, of course), but still, no results.

Rubbing his face again, the Captain rested his head on the arm of the chair, yawning slightly as he watched the Time Lord sleep peacefully. John, Rose, Jackie and Pete all remained in the room, them too sat in chairs, fatigue creeping upon them. Jack noted, with a hint of amusement, that Rose had already fallen asleep, her head tilted back slightly, pink lips closed in a sulky pout.

Eyelids heavy and drooping, Jack shifted comfortably in the chair, and slowly but surely, everything began to fade…

"Coffee?" Ianto said suddenly, bursting through the door, making Jack jump awake as he handed cups of coffee to the Tylers, setting one aside for Rose, and dropping a bag before them.

Jackie smiled at Ianto sweetly, making a comment about him being a God's-send, and Ianto simply thanked her for the acknowledgement, blushing slightly. Turning around, a guilty look on his face, Ianto began to apologize to Jack.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't know you were sleeping…"

"Nah, it's fine; didn't want to sleep anyway." He replied breezily, and the teaboy smiled slightly, his mouth opening to speak, when Tosh rushed in, waving a piece of paper above her head in excitement.

"Jack! Jack!" She called enthusiastically, her voice dropping to a whisper when she was met with several glares and a chorus of "Ssshhh!".

"Sorry," She muttered quietly, before turning to Jack, wafting the paper in front of his face.

"Guess what I found." She said cryptically, and Jack's eyebrow quirked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" He replied, grinning at her, and Tosh returned the smile.

"No fun if you don't guess!" She teased, and Jack moaned softly.

"But you know I'm rubbish at guessing!" He protested, whining like a child, and Tosh simply held the papers close to her chest.

"No guess, no gives then." She replied cheekily, and Jack looked up at her, eyes large in Puss-in-Boots style.

"Jack," Ianto laughed light-heartedly, "You know that only works for the Doctor, and that only he can pull it off. I think intimidation's the best you're gonna get."

Pulling a face of pretence hurt, Jack put a hand to his chest melodramatically.

"Ianto, you wound me!"

"Oh for Pete's sake, give him the bloody sheets before I shove 'em where the sun don't shine!" John yelled, standing tall, and Tosh, Jack and Ianto turned to stare at him.

"Blimey," Jack said pointedly to Jackie, "He really is half Donna, ain't he?"

Jackie nodded slightly, biting back her laughter, and John's face darkened. "Right, you might all think it's bloo-"

"Oi!" A voice said loudly, but not enough to wake the sleeping Doctor, as a figure walked into the room.

"Disturb my patient and I'll disturb your face with my fist." Owen snapped at John, who simply glowered at him, before sinking back down into his chair.

"Tosh, got anything?" Owen asked, calming significantly, and Tosh nodded.

"I don't think it's dangerous, and definitely not lethal, so he's safe. If anything, I'd say the attack was purely memory relay."

"Memory relay?" Jack repeated, the hazy look in his eyes dissipating almost instantly, and she nodded in reply.

"Studying what the TARDIS has shown me, and the tapes we have of her here, she had a nightmare. However, it wasn't a normal nightmare - it was real, a real memory which she relived. One in which she-"

"Killed?" Jack finished, and the Japanese woman nodded in agreement.

"But she's never killed, we've got it all on report - history, criminal record…"

Tosh shook her head suddenly, before turning to Ianto.

"Give him what you've got." She stated, and the teaboy stood straight.

"Yes ma'am."

Jack looked at his two employees stood in front of him in confusion, before turning to Owen who had finished tending to the Doctor.

"You're right." The doctor murmured, "All healed." He stood straight, before pulling forward a bean bag from the corner of the room and settling down onto it.

"What?" He asked innocently, as he was pinned with seven pairs of eyes.

"I just get the feeling we're gonna be here a long time…"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Short chapter, I know! But on word, it looked a whole lot longer... A filler chapter, exploring Belle's past and possibilities for the attack.

* * *

"Well, give us what you got then!" Jack said impatiently, as both anger and confusion built up inside him. Anger at the secrets his employees were keeping, confusion as to why they were keeping secrets.

Apologizing quickly, he raised his hand up, a gesture to show he was listening.

"Okay…" Ianto breathed out, glancing at Tosh who nodded her encouragement, hesitating briefly, before continuing.

"These are the health reports." He said, and Tosh handed the slightly crumpled medical sheets over to Jack, who began to read, a frown creasing his brow.

"What?" The Captain muttered quietly, before reading them again. "Impossible… That's just not possible…"

Handing the sheets back to Tosh, he shook his head in disbelief. "Well, not humanly possible…"

Tosh took Jack's speechlessness as a prompt to speak again.

"And yet it is. I've checked these four times, and they're correct! Not a single flaw in the results. Every single time, this-" She pointed to an image on the sheet, "Is always there. That same little fluctuation, as if her body is trying to change into something. It's her DNA, Jack, there's something there which makes her not human. And I'm sorry, Jack, but I don't think she's even part human."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, pushing up off her chair, and Owen mused the scenario before him.

"Now, this is what they need to include in Corrie!" He murmured, but no-one noticed his comment as confusion unfolded.

"Not human? But she was born here! Her mother and father, they were-"

"A lie." Ianto finished, and Jack stared at him, bewildered.

"what?" He whispered, and Ianto nodded softly.

"I'm sorry, but she lied. True, an Emma and Steven Parati did die that day at Canary Wharf, but they never had children. Emma was pregnant at the time, but she's not her biological child."

"So they adopted, then? Just because she's not biological, doesn't mean-"

Ianto looked at his lover sadly, watched as he grasped at straws in an attempt to salvage their potential friendship and her future. But he had to know the truth, they all did.

"No, Jack. She said she's nineteen, but that means that for Emma Parati to be her mother, she would have been conceived at the age of six, and I think we know that didn't happen."

"A broken lie," John hissed, before smiling spitefully. "Guess we should of known, trying to be all nicey-nicey to us, practically stuffing flowers down our throats!"

"Shut up!" Jack snapped back, stepping towards the Doctor's human counterpart, who also stepped forward, challenge written across his face.

"Gonna make me, _freak_?" He sneered, and Jack set his jaw.

"Do you really want to threaten me?" He retorted, and John pulled his fist back quickly, pushing forwards with force towards Jack-

"Oh no we don't!" A cheery voice interrupted, and Jackie exclaimed "Doctor!", shaking Rose awake, who embraced him tightly, whilst holding back John's fist. As Rose pulled back, he breathed in deeply, dropping his human twin's hand and fixing both him and Jack with a cold stare.

"No fighting." He said coldly, and the pair nodded in silent agreement, before the Doctor's usual cheery personality rose again.

"Thanks for that! Anyway, she's not human?" The Doctor said seriously, and Ianto and Tosh made noises of confirmation.

Letting out a long whistle, he clicked his tongue thoughtfully, before turning and fixing them with a piercing gaze.

"Tell me everything you know."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yay! Finally, the first main element to the story is introduced!

DISCLAIMER: Now, you know I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, David Tennant would still be the Doctor...

* * *

"Well, we've established she's alien and has no parents now, not listed, anyway." Tosh summarised, and the Doctor nodded slowly.

"Continue."

"We've checked her files and history, along with her criminal record," Ianto said, "But there/s nothing before the age of sixteen. Her history only goes back to sixteen. She doesn't have ID because she hasn't got a birth certificate or proof of her. She's just a ghost - according to everything we have, she shouldn't exist."

"So before the age of sixteen, no-one ever heard of her." The Doctor said slowly, chewing on his lower lip.

"And?" Jack asked, and the Doctor looked at him, lost in thought.

"How we met, Jack. The Canary Wharf memorial, she went to pay respect to her parents."

"Set up?" Rose asked suddenly, but the Doctor shook his head immediately.

"She wouldn't have joined so soon."

"But you said she was upset," Ianto said quietly, "Upset at her loss, blaming herself."

The Doctor laughed bitterly. "She did, didn't she? But those emotions, far too deep to be just an act…"

He jumped suddenly, before snatching the medical papers from Tosh's grip.

"Fascinating," He murmured, looking at the sheet intensely.

"Why? What is it?" Owen asked, and Jack shuddered at the look the Doctor gave him.

"Because if it wasn't for that spike of DNA there, I swear she'd be Gallifreyan."

"But how-" Jack began to ask, eyes wide in astonishment, but his questions were cut off by a piercing scream of pure agony.

Gwen raced into the room, grabbing Jack's arm.

"It's Belle," She breathed, "Something's happening and I can't stop it!"

Jack and the Doctor glanced at each other, before setting off down the corridor after the screams.

Pointing the sonic screwdriver at the door after whipping it from his pocket, the door opened with a reluctant hiss, and he raced forward, ignoring all protests and warnings of danger from the Tylers and the Torchwood team.

The Doctor knelt down beside Belle, and despite knowing she had lied to him and so many others, he still felt compelled to help her, not out of pity but out of his love and affection for her. Pulling her shaking body onto his lap, he cradled her head against his chest, whipering softly to her.

"It's gonna be okay," He whispered soothingly to her, "No-one's gonna hurt you, I won't let them. I don't care if they all say you lied, because I still love you, and I bet you have a good reason, don't you?" He continued, and her head snapped up to meet his.

"I lied." She repeated, and the Doctor nodded.

"You did."

"I know I did!" She laughed bitterly, before pulling back from him, standing bolt upright and walking briskly away from him, into the corner of the room.

"Why?" He asked, and he saw her body tense.

"Why?" She hissed, and the Doctor shivered at the sudden coldness.

"Yes, why?" He repeated, his voice shaking slightly, as she began to laugh again, but this time, he recognized the laugh, a laugh of madness and insanity.

"Why?" She spat, rounding on him, pain and loneliness and regret and hatred racing across her eyes and words like an unrelenting mist, "Why? Because of everything I did! Everything I am! Everything I've done!" She screamed, before grimacing in pain, staggering slightly. Her voice dropped to a whisper, her hands either side of the Doctor's head as she gripped him, and the Doctor had the feeling that 'Belle' was trying to find the answer to an unknown question in his eyes.

"You've gone mad," He whispered in realisation, his hands resting on her wrists, but she held her grip true on his hands, "You've lost it, haven't you?" His suspicions were confirmed when she glanced away, unable to hold his gaze that searched for the truth.

Jack, the rest of the Torchwood team and the Tyler family stood quietly inside the cell, close to the door, both to watch the unfolding scene before them and to block 'Belle' if she attempted to escape.

"No, no, you lost it, didn't you?" The Doctor corrected, nodding slowly. "Past tense, isn't it?"

'Belle' nodded softly. "I couldn't cope anymore," she whispered, "It was too much, but they gave me no choice. So much hurt, pain, so many terrible decisions…" She shuddered, and the Doctor nodded in sympathy.

"So what did you do?" He probed softly, and she responded immediately.

"London, new beginning. A new home, new life, where I could become someone else, with a perfect life."

"Emma and Steven Parati. What about them? You exploited two dead people, for Pete's sake!" The Doctor snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"They would have been the perfect parents!" She cried back, and the Doctor looked at her in confusion.

"When I arrived in London, I… I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a cosy little house, with a woman and man looking at me in concern, asking if I had any family, or any possessions. I said no, I had nothing! Nothing at all, nothing! And they smiled at me, treated me kindly, I stayed with them until the battle… Two weeks, two weeks and they were the perfect family I never had. They never questioned me, never pressed me, all they did was love and care for me, and I loved them as my own family. And then, they were gone!"

The Doctor looked at her in shock. "So you didn't…?"

"Just make them up? God, no, but I might as well have done, I've done that with everything else, haven't I?" She laughed bitterly, before pulling his head down to meet hers, staring into her eyes.

"But that's not it, Doctor. Because when I'm alone, when I'm asleep, in the silence, in the darkness, it's always there, always there, the never-ending, never stopping. Can't you hear it, Doctor? Why can't you hear it?" She asked desperately, before pulling back slightly, standing tall, but still holding her hands on his face.

"Hear what?" The Doctor asked, fear flooding through his body, an icy chill beginning to take hold, as a single finger tapped a repetitive rhythm on his cheek, his eyes widening in horror as hers searched desperately into his.

"Why can't you hear it, Doctor? Why? Oh Doctor, can't you hear it? The drums, when will they stop, the drums, oh the drums, never-ending, never-stopping, the drums, when will they stop?"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Another short chapter. Jack and John come to blows over their views, and Rose confronts her partner about his attitude. The Doctor enforces a rule upon everyone.

And this story is the reason I don't write with loads of main characters, I can't keep it up. So, Jackie and Pete will not be in the major finale, but they're still in it for quite a few chapters.

Feel free to post who you think Belle really is in a review *hinthint*, and if you could be so brilliant as to press the lovely green review button, you get Doctor hugs? ^_^

DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to say it? Okay, so I don't own Doctor Who. However, I DO own my 'Belle-who's-not-Belle-but-I-can't-say-who-she-is-yet-because-that's-revealed-later'. :) And I have actually touched the pinstriped suit that David wore for his regeneration scene in the End Of Time. Oh yeah, and I own ALL my fanfic, all my ideas. And I'll have Ianto, seeing as you killed him off in Torchwood.

* * *

She cried out, struggling to stand as pain ripped though her, and the Doctor placed his arms around her for support.

Jack stepped forward, pressing something against her neck, and she slumped with a sigh into the Doctor's arms. Lifting into his arms, the Doctor left the room, making back to the Med Bay.

* * *

"So you're just gonna forgive her? Just like that?" John cried incredulously, and the Doctor nodded in confirmation, softly brushing a strand of chocolate brown hair from her pale skin, tucking it gently behind one ear.

"John, you don't understand." The Doctor sighed tiredly, and John rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I wouldn't, would I?" He commented sarcastically, before pointing towards 'Belle' who lay unconscious beside the Time Lord. "But don't come running asking for help when she tries to kill you again!"

"She won't though, will she?" Jack snapped irritably at the human Time Lord, his hatred for him pouring out in one sentence.

"Okay, what is your twos problem?" Rose groaned boredly. "All you've done is argue since we got here!"

Jack nodded in understanding, realising Rose was right, and that several others were silently looking at her in relief for addressing the issue.

"Sorry, Rose, guess I got a bit defensive, didn't I?" He said sheepishly, and Rose smiled her acknowledgement.

"And you, mister," She said, turning to face John, "What has been your problem since we got here? You've been so catty I hardly recognize you! I've heard of jealousy, but this? This is just taking the mick - erm, biscuit!"

"Oh, and it's easy for you to say that isn't it?" John retorted, hurt written across his face. "You're not the one who has someone who looks just like you, is exactly the same as you, but only better!"

"Better?" Rose said quietly, and John glanced at the floor, shuffling in discomfort. Rose walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him tight in reassurance.

"I love you, you who can spend your life with me, who has given me everything I could possibly want. He's got someone, and I've got you, and never, ever, ever think you're second best, because you're not. You're my one and only number one man."

"Really?" He asked hopefully, his arms wrapping around Rose in acceptance.

"Really really." She replied, and they both embraced a while longer, both breaking apart as the Doctor softly lifted 'Belle's' body up onto him slightly, her whimpers of nightmares and terror quieting almost immediately.

"Doctor…" Jack started, and the Doctor looked at him questioningly. "I was thinking… She spoke about drums… She said 'Can't you hear it? The drums?', and I'm pretty sure that the-"

"Master said it." The Doctor finished, and Jack swallowed. "I know, Jack, but I just don't get it. He's not in her, otherwise I'd sense it, but somehow I'm pretty sure he's controlling her, but seeing as it's usually at night…"

"Nightmares!" Jack gasped in realisation, and the Doctor nodded. "So, what do we do?"

"Nothing!" The Doctor replied, and everyone looked at him as if he were mad.

"Nothing." He repeated sternly, "We don't discuss this in front of her. She was in a catatonic state when it happened, she won't remember it as reality, just as a nightmare."

"But…"

"No buts about it," The Doctor shot back, "Anyone mentions it to her face deals with me. Got that?"

Murmurs and mumblings echoed around the room.

"I said, have you got that?"

Murmurs of agreement bounced around the room this time, and the Doctor smiled.

"Good."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am ssssooooooo sorry! This is over a month late, and I had this chapter ready and everything, but unfortunately I was struck by illness, where I could barely stay awake for even five minutes (i won't bore you with the other details).

So, I've written a few more chapters, but I still have to type them up, so expect a few more to be up in the next three days :)

Feel free to rant and rave at me and wave your laser screwdriver at me if it makes things better, or ask me stupid questions on my formspring account - oh, and I'm also working on another fic too! It's called Two Before Subject X, and it's another/different spin to how the Doctor meets this companion.

DISCLAIMER: If I really owned Doctor Who, would David Tennant really be free to wander the Earth as he pleases? No, I didn't think so.

FORMSPRING - Go on, ask me a question!If you dare, that is... .me/ValeBarrowman

* * *

Stretching her arms out like an overfed cat might, Belle pulled the duvet from over her head whilst propping herself up against a bank of pillows. Mulling over her dreams and nightmares, she absentmindedly stroked the sleeping Doctor's head, as unfamiliar memories rose to the surface.

"_Aren't you a beautiful boy?" Rose cooed, kneeling on the grass to stroke a tubby tabby that seemed to be harassing a cardboard box._

_The Doctor smiled as he took long strides across the lawn. "Thanks, I've been experimenting with backcombing – oh." His face fell, taking in the sight before him with disdain._

_Oblivious to the Doctor's horror, Rose continued to stroke the ginger cat. "I used to have one just like you – what?" She said innocently, as she took in the Doctor's face._

"_No I'm not really a cat person. Once you've been threatened by one in a nun's wimple, kind of takes the joy out of it." The Doctor sniffed, watching happily as the cat, deprived of the attention, stalked towards the cardboard box._

The Doctor twitched slightly, murmuring softly as he buried his face into the surface of the bed.

Come to think of it, why was she in the Medical Bay?

Confused and disoriented, she shook her head, as a bundle of emotions threatened to consume her.

Anger? Happiness? Misery? Confusion? Revenge?

Screwing her eyes shut and blinking furiously, Belle counted to ten, her lips curving in a smile as she felt the torrent of feelings slip away. Opening her eyes, she jumped slightly as the Doctor's own inquisitive brown eyes stared deeply into hers.

"You okay?" He said softly, and she shifted her gaze away from him. Making to get up, he seized her wrist, pulling Belle back towards him.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked gently, in the way she knew too well, the voice that sounded so innocent, yet had you pouring out the truth within seconds.

Keeping her lips tightly sealed, Belle pushed back off the bed, heading briskly for the door.

Wracking his head for another effective method, the Doctor perched on the recovery bed, his eyes locked on Belle.

"Why were you stroking my head?"

_Damn_. That one word circled her mind, battering her brain for doing something so stupid. True, she hadn't known she was stroking his hair, but honestly…

"Belle? C'mon, Belle, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

She laughed inwardly at the Doctor's words. Yeah, because 'Oh, sorry, my telepathic abilities are slipping out of control and I can see into your mind' wouldn't cause any complications at all now, would it?

"It's nothing, just asleep." She said casually, moving again.

"Belle, stroking someone's head isn't sleeping…" The Doctor said lowly, and Belle turned to face him, eyes ablaze.

"I didn't mean to, okay?!" She yelled, her body going limp as the tension deflated suddenly.

"Sorry, I just kinda… Oh it doesn't matter." Belle sighed, walking out of the room, leaving behind a concerned Doctor.

* * *

"You okay?"

The Doctor's voice broke her thoughts as he sat on the pier beside her, watching as she stood, staring out at the foam-crested waves that crashed relentlessly at the low wooden platform that they rested on. Rain ran in rivers down her skin, soaking her thoroughly, the thin material of her dress clinging to her and making her slim figure even more delicate.

"Belle?" He asked, pushing himself to his feet and standing next to her, watching warily as she stood precariously close to the edge.

"They're so strange, Doctor, so strange." Belle whispered softly, the waves carrying her voice, distorting and warping it until it became lost in an ocean's game of Chinese whispers.

"What are strange, Belle? Tell me exactly what it is that's strange."

"Everything, everything I know and everything I've ever known, everything that I will know and everything that I won't know." She whispered again, staring unseeing into the twisting of the waves, another lost soul drowning in the depths of the unknown.

"The dreams, the nightmares. I see worlds beyond the imagination, see terrible creatures, see angels and demons and everything in-between. I can see the fire and ice, the rage and the calm, the chaos and the order."

The Doctor frowned slightly.

"How do you see these things? Are they memories or stories? Are these your memories? You said you couldn't remember much, maybe they're returning?"

"Memories, so many memories, it's just…"

"Just what, Belle?" He encouraged softly, placing an arm around her waist.

"The memories, memories of others, never of mine. Never mine! Cats and nuns and Daleks and metal men and scar-healers…"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "But you've never seen any of them, except from the Daleks…"

"Home. Burnt, gone, nothing. Fire and darkness and anger and blood, so much blood…"

"No." He said firmly, wrapping his arms around her.

She turned to face him, her eyes shining violet, long tendrils of hair framing her face as the wind whipped at it wildly.

"But don't you see? The drums never end, and the drum master is returning. They beat inside of me, inside of you, and I am the darkness and the fire and the blood made flesh. I am the embodiment of Gallifrey's destruction, and I will become its uprising. The revenge and the anger, the ashes of a new dawn, and humanity will walk no more. The day of humanity is over, the new era of the Time Lords has risen."

The Doctor faltered, stepping back slightly. "No… Gallifrey can't come back, it's locked! The entire Time War is time locked! It's impossible!"

"Impossible for one, but not for two, and the drum master will return. The drums, can't you hear the drums? The shadows are moving, the shadows are coming, a shadow will fall across this blasted earth, and it will become the new realm of the Time Lords!"

"You're just ill, Belle, ill. Come on, we'll go back into the Hub, get warmed up, go to sleep and forget about this, yeah? That sound good?"

"No! Don't be afraid, Doctor. It won't harm you!"

The Doctor stepped back again, slowly edging back towards the Hub. "What have you done with Belle? Who are you? I demand that you tell me who you are, in parlay with the Article 26 of the Shadow Proclamation!"

"Your words are meaningless! They are child's play, as is this universe. I am above the Proclamation of Shadows itself, never have they had reign over me! Don't run, Oncoming Storm, it was you who made all this possible! Gallifrey reborn!"

"How can you even know all of this? Just exactly who are you?!"

"I am the unknown!"

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" The Doctor roared, rushing forwards to meet her fiery gaze.

"Two before Subject X!" She cried, before gasping and clutching at her head, her face contorted in pain.

The Doctor only just managed to catch Belle's unconscious body before she hit the water.


End file.
